


Ice Skating

by evangelinerose



Series: Draco One Shots & Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelinerose/pseuds/evangelinerose
Summary: Prompt: Right before a passionate/first kiss + “If you’re so bored, I have other ideas on how to pass the time…”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Series: Draco One Shots & Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mild language

“Would you _please_ cut that out?” you exclaimed, smacking the top of Draco’s head indignantly. You were sitting on the couch in the Slytherin Common Room and he was sitting on the floor, and he wouldn’t stop squirming.

“Ouch! Hey, come on!” he shot back, rubbing his head and glaring at you.

“You won’t stop moving and it’s driving me crazy.” You nudged him with your foot. “You really aren’t going to let me do my homework in peace, are you? Well fine. If you’re so bored, I have other ideas on how to pass the time…”

He turned to see your significant look and rolled his eyes. “Not this again.”

“Come on. Just come try it with me.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Draco, you always make fun of me for being uncoordinated. This is the one thing I can do where I don’t make a fool of myself, so I’m sure you’ll be able to do it. Come oooon, it’s fun.” You kept repeatedly nudging him with your foot.

He scoffed. “I’m not worried I can’t do it, Y/N.”

You grinned. “Uh huh. Prove it, then.”

You knew Draco well enough to know that reverse psychology worked ridiculously easily on him, so you weren’t surprised that not even fifteen minutes later you were both bundled up in your winter things, and then you were outside, and then you were standing on the shores of the frozen Great Lake, waving your wand to transfigure both your and his regular shoes into ice skates.

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” he grumbled.

“I’m not making you do anything,” you told him. “Now come on, let’s go.”

You took his hand in yours and inched forward onto the ice. He was cautious at first, moving his skates slightly awkwardly and unnaturally, but five minutes later he was already much steadier on his feet. Stupid jocks.

“See?” he teased. “I’m a natural.”

You rolled your eyes. “Told you, Mr. Arrogant.”

Your eyes trailed after him as he began to carve easy patterns on the ice, grinning to himself. Draco Malfoy was one of your best friends, and it had always been that way, but you found yourself admiring how he looked anyway. Lately, you hadn’t been able to help it as much as you could before.

He was distracting you so much that you stumbled on the ice, and your legs began slipping out from underneath you, but just before you fell and had what was sure to be a rough landing, his hand caught your arm.

“Am I already better than you?” he said, chuckling.

“Shut up,” you advised him. When you turned and looked up, you were surprised to see how close he was to you, and that there was something very distinct in his eyes that made your breath catch in your throat. “What?”

“Thank you for taking me,” he murmured, moving a little closer. And then his mouth twitched. “It was worth it just to almost see you fall.”

“You’ve seen me fall plenty, you arse,” you quipped.

“That’s true,” he said, grinning, and still there was that look in his eyes, and then he took your face in his gloved hands and his gaze flicked down for just a moment to your mouth. “May I?” he breathed, moving his thumbs a little.

“Um,” you stuttered, looking at him with wide eyes. “I mean – we’re friends, so is this – is this something that we do now or – ”

He smiled wider and leaned just a little closer. “It can be something we do now,” he teased. “Which is why I’m asking for permission.”

“Well I – well sure, but I’ve never – ”

Draco bowed his head, and you never finished your sentence.


End file.
